Cliff, Archery, Huntdown
The Contestants have to face a deadly Archery/Climbing challenge, they must climb the tallest cliff and grab the archery gear on top, then find and shoot all the targets hidden around Camp Wawanakwa while being Hunted down by Chef Hatchet and 2 Interns. Plot The guys slept in the girls cabined while a selfish Tom sleeps in luxury without anyone disturbing him. Casts Dialouge *Chris: Last time on Total Drama Despair, The Campers are faced in a old fashioned Talent Contest, some did good, some sucked, and some failed more then they imagined, Johan was taking over the show as the 3rd judge and guest and he did the elimination, hey, thanks for that, and something shocking happened, Tom, found an immunity idol, didnt see that coming, tom was spared for now but Mariah was forced to go bye-bye, in the end, Tom's revenge on everyone included him locking all the guys out of their cabin, What will the guys do to Tom? How are the guys doing in the girls cabin? and what dangerous surprises awaits them Today? Find out on Today's episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR!! **theme song plays* *at dawn, (5 am) in the guys cabin* *Tom: *sleeping happily in his cabin* aaah, luxury, no one to bother me *in the girls cabin, the guys and girls sleep, Emily awake writing in her diary, in a page with a picture of Dan in it* *Emily: *conf* i might be the first person awake at this time, but its nice to have Dan around to sleep with you, i should enjoy while i can, i hope he can take on Tom *Emily writing in her diary* *Emily: *yawns* im going back to sleep, see you in the morning *2 hours later* *Dan: *wakes up* *yawns* that was a good sleep, except not in the guys cabin, *notices Emily eithout her blanket down* *goes over and sees her diary* *Dan: *conf* other guys would eventually look at girl's diaries to read their private things, i would but im not that kind of person, some things are meant to be kept secret *Dan: *puts diary beside her pillow and pulls blanket up for her* Sleep tight Emily *walks out* *in the morning* *Malik: where is Tom? i wanna make him pay *Arturo: that makes 2 of us *Harriet: hey guys, go easy on him *Daniel: nah, dont think so *Emily: *wakes up* huh? my blanket is up? my diary is next to me? *gasps and blushes* *conf* its so sweet of Dan to care for me like that *guys cabin, Tom walks out, finds Malik, Arturo, Daniel and Damien about to beat him up* *Tom: oh sh *gets punched* ow! *Malik: *pickpockets him* ok, i got the keys back to our cabins, were done here *the guys run off* *mess hall* *Dan: *walks in late and sits down* *Scarlet: i hope todays meal isnt bad as yesterday's *Chris: *walks in* Hello kiddies *Malik: for god sake were not kiddies! *Chris: i hope youre reading for today's challenge cause its gonna be tiring and deadly *everyone groans* ill explain the challenge once youre done with your bur...uh... breakfast, enjoy *Chef serves some pasta, which looks normal* *Dan: hey pasta, my favourite *tries some* h-h-h-h hooooooooooooooooooooooooootttt *Damien: *tastes* this tastes like a burning fire, what is it? *Chef: its burning pasta, featuring my very own special recipe, feel the burn! *Tom: feel the burn of what? crap cooking *Chef: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY RECIPE!!!??? *Tom: no *Doug: i aint eating this, too hot *Damien: me neither *Emily: i never eat anything this hot before *Dan: wait, Chris forgot where we should meet him *Chris: oh yea, meet me at the bottom of the cliff *Dan: bottom of the cliff? what challenge can that be today? *Chef: oh youll find out *chuckles* *everyone looks worried* *at the bottom of the cliff* *Chris: Campers, welcome to part 1 of Today's challenge *Damien: so what is it? *Chris: the rest will be explained soon, todays challenge is to climb this tall cliff, all the way to the top of it, once up there, theyll be a surprise waiting there, first team up gets an advantage for part 2 of the challenge. *Doug: so wheres all our safety equipment at? *Chris: what kind of show do you think youre on? theres no safety *everyone complains* youll just have to climb up there, without safety, oh and if you fall, its your loss *chuckles* *Arturo: fine, lets get climbing then *Chris: oh, and 1 more thing *Malik: oh god, hurry up with it *Chris: only 3 will go at a time, not all, now, ready set go *Arturo touches the rope* Arturo: what the heck? is that... *Chris: were reusing the steel wool rope again, just for fun *Arturo, Serena and Daniel starts climbing* *Jaoa, Mei and Melissa starts climbing* *Dan, Junior and Doug starts climbing* *Malik: so, what are we suppose to do? *Chris: you wait *Arturo: *conf* now, i want to have a little alliance to vote off Tom, maybe i can convince more people to help me *Arturo: Serena, can i have a word? *Serena: um, no were in the middle of a challenge, maybe another time *Junior: how long is this cliff? *Dan: *slips* whoaa, whoa! *Emily: *looks worriedly* Dan! *Doug: *grabs Dan* got you bro *Dan: ah, thanks *Emily: *sighs in relief* *Emma: *growls* *Melissa: *climbing while focusing* *conf* if im going to win this competition, i have to study everyone's weaknesses, and use it against them to get the advantage, i already know Emily's weakness, so shes the easiest to take care off here *on top of the cliff* *Chris: sheesh, how long is it to climb a cliff? *black plague* *Arturo: almost there, *grabs the top but rock breaks and sends him falling, daniel grabs him* phew *Serena: *reaches the top* Yes! *Dan, Doug and Junior made it* *Dan: that was tiring *Doug: not that tiring to me *Dan: *conf* Doug never gets tired *bashing beetles made it last* *Chris: well, 1st wave is up, who will go next, what is the second part of the challenge? find out after the break *after* welcome back, now, 2nd wave, youre up *Emily: *gulps* what if i fall? *Jonna: dont worry, we'll be here to help if you do *Emily: but if Dan can do it, i can *Emily, Jonna and Harriet starts climbing* *Kylie, Damien and Emma starts climbing* *Demi, Scarlet and Cassidy starts climbing* *the teams climbing, on top of the cliff* *Doug: hey, whats under those sheets? *Chris: thats classified till this challenge is finished *Dan: *watches Emily climb worriedly* *Harriet: *climbing, makes a move but hits a rock and rips her pants* Aaah! damn it *keeps climbing* *black plague made it* *Demi: Yes! *code blue made it* *Emily: so tired, *Dan offers his hand, Emily grabs him hand and blushes* thanks *bashing beetles made it, Emma sees this and gets jealous* *Chris: well, were down to Tom, Katelyn, Malik, Omar, and mei left, whos going up first? *Tom and Katelyn starts climbing, Tom pushes katelyn out of the way and gets onto the rope first *Katelyn: hey! *Tom: hurry up loser, get on the rope *Malik and Omar starts climbing* *Malik: i better go first dude, just in case *Omar: okay *Mei starts climbing* *Mei: why do i have to do everything myself? *malik reaches the top* *Malik: sweet *Katelyn and Tom reaches the top* *Mei reaches the top* *Dan: where is Omar? *Omar: *climbing and gets tangled* oh come on! *Malik: come on guys, pull him *after omar reaches the top* *Chris: well, black plague reached the cliff first so they get the advantage, which will be explained later, and now, the surprise *pulls off sheets* *Scarlet: a archery set? *Chris: correctamundo, your next challenge, there are 8 targets hidden around camp wawanakwa, you have to find them all and shoot your arrow in it, each with a feather with the matching colour of your team, first team to find and shoot all 8 wins, oh, only 1 of you can be the shooter but you can share if you want, so, pick whos getting it *Emily: im pretty good with archery, i got a good score at camp once *Dan: ok Em, youre the shooter *black plague* *Tom: *takes archery set* im the shooter, no questions *bashing beetles* *Melissa: im taking it, im better at archery then all of you *Chris: ok, everyone ready? oh, and just so you know, youre not alone, see, we placed a tracking beacon on Code Blue and Bashing Beetles archery set *Jonna: what are they for? *Chris: theyre for, THIS, Chef and 2 interns to hunt you down, and their weapons *Chef: the hot pasta, featuring my special recipe, lock and loaded with pasta in your face! *interns load guns* *shoots the contestants* *the contestants run while chef and the interns follow them* *in the woods* *Malik: look, there, on that tree! *Emily: *pulls and shoots and gets a bullseye* *Dan: nice shot *bashing beetles outside a cave* *Damien: well, theres a target inside *Melissa: *shoots arrow, arrow flies behind a sasquatch watching TV, hits target* *Damien: 1 for us *black plague* *Daniel: well theres our first target, right under that rope course on that lake, with crocs *Tom: *walks on the rope course* *conf* rope course? really? what is this? grade 6 camping trip? *back to rope course* *shoots the target and alligator scratches his shirt* *Daniel and Arturo: *laughing* *Tom: *growls* *code blue* *Emily: *shoots an arrow all the way to a target on a buoy and suceeds* yes! *black plague comes to where code blue was, right before they left* *Tom: on a buoy? *shoots* *bashing beetles* *Melissa: *shoots a target on a balloon* gotcha *black plague* *Tom: *snickers* *shoots an arrow at Emily far ahead, arrow hits and cuts a bit of her hair* *Emily: what was that? *Tom: *shoots again* *Dan: *grabs arrow* will you stop that? *throws arrow and arrow hits Tom's foot* *Tom: yeouch! *Arturo and Daniel laughing* *bashing beetles* *Melissa: *shoots arrow through chef's kitchen, arrow breaks window and hits target on the fridge* *Chef: my window! youll pay for that maggots *he and interns shoots bashing beetles members, hits damien* *Damien: arrghhh, it burns! *Damien: *conf* i thought the taste was burning, but touched! it felt like fire! *code blue runs to where bashing beetles were* *Dan: phew, Bashing Beetles drove the prey away *Emily: *shoots arrow and hits target* *Tom: *shoots arrow and hits target* *at the communal toilets* *Emily: Ew, in the toilets? i dont think i can make this shot *Dan: *borrows archery* ill do it, *holds breathe and runs in* *runs back out* neeed aaiiir *Emily: *blushing* thanks Dan *bashing beetles, running from chef* *Melissa: *running, shoots a target from the tree* *code blue, outside a cave* *Emily: *shoots into the cave and hits the target, sasquatch scratches his head* *tom shoots in the cave, hits target, sasquatch scares them away* *bashing beetles* *Chef: youre mine! *aims, but trips* darn it *code blue* *Emily: *shoots a target on a balloon* *Doug: sweet, 1 more left *Tom: *shoots baloon as well* *bashing beetles* *Jaoa: hey Dam, theres something i gotta tell you about *Damien: what is it? *Jaoa: have you noticed ive been acting a bit strangely, sometime mean sometime spoiled? *Damien: sometimes yes, and? *Jaoa: i have MPD, i cant help it *Damien: oh *Melissa: *shoots target on the buoy* *code blue* *Malik: there it is! the last target! *Harriet: Em, can i have a go? *Emily: sure *Harriet: *tries aiming but shoots a bird instead* oops *Tom: hey, good shot hot stuff, *shoots the target and black plague wins* *Malik: blast it! *Harriet: sorry *Emily: its alright, you tried your best *shoots the target*' *Dan: at least were second *Chef: *find them* what! they found all the targets? *Tom: correct chefaloser, we win *Chef: *growls and shoots Tom* *Tom:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhh *Everyone laughs* *bashing beetles* *Melissa: *about to shoot the one in the toilet when....* *Chris: *on microphone* BLACK PLAGUE AND CODE BLUE FINISHED ALREADY, BASHING BEETLES ARE THE LOSER *Mei: better than all of us huh? *Melissa: at least i was doing something *Chris: *on microphone* WELL BASHING BEETLES, SEE YOU AT THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY TONIGHT *campgrounds* *Dan: well we didnt win, but you did an amzing job Em *Emily: thanks, thanks for filling in for me in the one in the area *Dan: no probs *Tom walking to his cabin while whistling* *Malik: *sneaks behind him and gives him a wedgie* *Tom: aaaaaaaaaaaeeeehhhh *Malik: thats for jacking our cabin last time *campfire ceremony* *Chris: Elimination times beetles, lets see who deserves to go home after today's failure, i have only 5 marshmallows on this plate, if you... *Mei: get on with it *Chris: fine, ruin the moment, Emma *Emma: yes! *Chris: Melissa *Melissa: good *Chris: Jaoa *Jaoa: whew *Chris: Damien *Damien: phew *Chris: and the last marshmallow of the night goes to......................... *dramatic music plays* *Chris: Mei *Kylie: Yay, i won *Chris: no, you lose, youre out kylie, dock of shame time *kylie walks the dock of shame, still thinking she won, boat leaves* *Chris: who is next to go? when will the merge happen? and how good am i at hosting this show? haha, find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR *camp grounds, the guys move their stuff back to their own cabins* *Tom: *sighs* happiness over *outside the guys cabin* *All guys: night everyone *Malik: except Tom Gallery Tom sleeping.png|Tom is happily sleeping on his own in the cabin. wuuut.png|Mei received the last marshmallow & Kylie thought she won the last marshmallow. Chef weapon.png|Chef introduces his ammo, which is the boiling hot pasta that includes his special recipe Emily diary.png|Emily writes romatic things about her love interest in a special page in her diary Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes